<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Photoset: To the rescue by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), kuzzzma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921033">Photoset: To the rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma'>kuzzzma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy, The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action Figures, Action figure cosplay, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dolls, Don't repost, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Photography, Photoset, Romance, Sewing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, doll photography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фотосет на 35 фото.</p><p>Время тянулось медленно, а боль, сковавшая тело Джекса, лишь усиливала это ощущение. Очень скоро пришла дикая жажда, потом сонливость. Он чувствовал, как ноют мышцы и образуется корочка на порезанной ключице. Пока он сквозь боль наблюдал за снующими туда-сюда мексиканцами, на него обрушилось озарение. Так нельзя.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Jax Teller, Coach/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Photoset: To the rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915819">Love me tender, love me sweet...</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020">fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu">TinARu</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрация к макси <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_gentlemen_bb/works/25915819">Love me tender, love me sweet...</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://imgur.com/wHUaNGI.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/jDbFkpt.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/KmcWD0G.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/7skSvbP.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/nknpVB1.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/o5ID59e.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/5qt6AWZ.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/3a8ta0s.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/OGUvUcr.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/mPHv69t.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/CmhmcwY.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/ijld4oG.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/mCp2yTb.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/cakK4Gz.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/UHPfErb.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/gOEPV3X.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/F6SK2tN.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/2A0yJiG.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/Xv3HlwV.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/M3Qjx9a.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/N8yEI33.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/wSH2ixX.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/DYuCRBn.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/58mlhY3.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/PuLdiHU.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/g9l7bng.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/WwT0XOe.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/7jPbIPS.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/xa0R4gU.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
<a href="https://imgur.com/JwZHcGh.jpg"></a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/3AW53J9.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/jnMCj4g.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/7CISWzt.jpg">
      
    </a>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/AmUIGQV.jpg"></a>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/IOogyb7.jpg">
      
    </a><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>